One Step
by toygungun
Summary: He never listened to me when I needed him to. Never did. He says that it's alright but it never was. Told him no secrets but he kept on having some. Ah no, not some more. The longer I stayed with him, the more secrets he have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own ppgz.

One step

Saturday afternoon. The clouds seem to getting thicker, ready to set out some rain like how she is right now. It's been a while since she's been like this. Not like I can help it. It all started when I didn't listen to her. Well nothing new to that. But still… seeing her like this pains me even more.

"Kaoru" I called seated in the chair next to her. "C'mon hear me out."

No answer. Just a sip from her cup. But still I waited for it. And as I wait I can't help but observe her. The bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, how unnaturally pale her skin is, her cracked lips probably because of dehydration, and her messy bun…

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She didn't hear it.

I tried to reach her hand. She stood, took her jacket and left me with just the sound of the door being shut.

"Fuck" I cursed, slouching in my seat.

* * *

He never listened to me when I needed him to. Never did. He says that it's alright but it never was. Told him no secrets but he kept on having some. Ah no, not some more. The longer I stayed with him, the more secrets he have.

'Kaoru' I can hear him, his sweet loving voice calling out for me. But I ignored it.

'Screw you asshole' I thought as I sip some coffee from my cup.

He started again. I ignore him even more.

'What good is it to listen to a liar?' I asked myself looking blankly at the wall.

'Ah the wall' I breathed as the memories came up. We pretty much has lots of photos on it. And I caught myself staring at one of the pictures hanged on it. It was the night of my eighteenth birthday. Everyone was there except for him. We were all partying and when it's over, everyone's left. I sat there, hugged my knees and waited for him. I wasn't really that lonely about it. It's just probably because of the alcohol, making me think of stupid things. I started crying, thinking he didn't care. But then when the day almost ended, the feeling of being lifted woke me up, and there he was smiling like an idiot and carrying me like a princess that I wasn't. With a bag filled with gifts he said…

'I'm sorry.' It was such a sweet word back then. But now, it sounded like shit. Fuck him.

Hating the memories in my head, I stood up took my jacket and run off outside with a bang of a door.

* * *

I met him when I was seventeen. I was pretty much laid back at those times with pretty much nothing to do. After we defeated Him, the monsters tried to attack the city and with Mojo as the leader of course. And as an obvious result we defeated them every single time. And as the time goes by, they started to get discouraged and stopped and hid themselves from the society. And thus Townsville is no longer in danger. And since it's like that, we were barely called anymore, except if we're really needed. The three of us went to high school peacefully. To our disdain, we ended up in different classes and made some new friends. Well, that can't be avoided.

When we reached our second year, we're still friends though but not as much as before. Well, it seems that Momoko and Miyako weren't really happy of my choice of friends. They say they're people that I, a good student and a hero of justice, shouldn't hang with. They're not that bad. I mean they only got into trouble sometimes. It wasn't that serious. Well there was this one time. But it was only this once and they started to bicker like they're my mom or something. And like if they're going to do something bad to me, I can surely fight back obviously. So nothing to worry about.

Anyway, since they were kind of the wild type of people, they of course hang out with other wild people.

"Tonight?" I asked, brow furrowed.

"Yup, tonight. We're gonna meet some of our friends. We figured that it will be fun if you come along. They're awesome. So you better come." Arata said then kicked the ball straight to goal. And with a smile he said "They're totally not weirdos. I promise."

"Weirdos" I snickered at the comment. "Like you're not one."

"Am not! Idiot." He said as he pushed my shoulder slightly. "You can invite your girly friends too you know. Miyako-chan and the other one."

The other one. I can't help but snicker. Momoko has always been the other one or the one next to Miyako. If she hears this, she'll totally kick his balls.

"So you comin'?" he asked passing the ball to me.

"You see, I got a curfew." I said trying to escape the temptation.

"We all have one, Kaoru-chan." He said smirking at me. Damn him.

"They say you're a bad influence you know." I said playing with the ball in my hand.

"Why don't you find out then?"

I looked at him and damn. I'm so gonna regret this.

* * *

I'm totally regretting this. Well that's what I thought.

"Fuck! We're going in a club?" I whispered as we draw closer to the place. It's twelve in the morning and I just sneak away from home using my powers.

"Relax. It's not that kind of place." Chika said smiling. As usual she's wearing her favorite cargo pants which she stole from this small shop. All of her favorites are stolen by the way. It was paired with a pink tank top which Arata forced her to wear through a dare.

"I don't really know what 'kind of place' you're referring to. I mean I have lots of ideas what this place is." I said with the tiniest voice I can manage. After all I'm still a kid who doesn't want to get caught.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna sell you or something. Like someone would want to have you." Kishi joked. Asshole. I'm seriously going to ruin that blonde hairdo he just had.

"Hey you're gonna burn him with that stare Kaoru." Arata laughed as he dragged me inside the place.

It was pretty much I don't know. How do I describe this? Not a prostitute place. Thank god. That's the last place I want to be in. Oh well. Everything seemed nice. Loud music, a lot of people partying and we actually just sneak in the place. So far so good. But there's really something about this place like they have tats… most of them. Cool. Maybe I should get one.

"Oi Kaoru!" I heard Chika yelling from the counter. Seems like I got dragged by the crowd.

I started to move towards them and it started to get irritating. Damn it. This crowd is annoying the hell out of me. The moment I took a step forward someone would accidentally step on my foot hit my head, shoulders and my back. I feel like I'm being attacked.

 _Back. Shoulder. Stomach. Fuck. Head. Toe._

Fuck. I've never been so uncoordinated my entire life. And with a last big step, I somewhat got out of the crowd but was ungracefully pushed from the back.

"Shit" I cursed waiting for the sound of my face hitting the concrete. But nothing. I looked up.

"Seems like I caught a damsel in distress." He said as his arms caught my stupidly clumsy body.

I stared at him.

He smirked at me.

And the only thing going through my head is Butch… the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own ppgz. if i did it wouldn't end like that or end at all.

Chapter 2:

"My name's Saito. What's yours, damsel?" he asked, hand offered to me.

"Don't call me that." I answered as I swat his hand away. What the hell is happening?

I looked at him. No matter how I look at him, he totally looks like Butch, black hair, pale skin, green eyes. You got the picture. But older and more manly. His height taller than mine, broader shoulders and hell I bet he got some muscle on him.

"Stop staring damsel. You might fall for me." He smirked, those green eyes looking straight at me.

"Like hell I'd fall for a guy whose paler than me." I said not breaking eye contact.

"The staring contest is too real." Arata then interrupted mockingly and suddenly clung to me. "C'mon stop it. If you fall for him, then I would have an annoying love rival."

"What the heck?" I laughed. Seriously this guy, if only you knew. "You'd make Chika jealous, idiot."

"Why would she be jealous?" Kishi asked. Seriously this guy is so obvious. Chika just laughed at the side.

"But really what's your name?" 'Saito' asked.

"No one's telling him my name, got that?" I said laughing at him.

Well it's not like he said he's Butch and there's no harm if he doesn't know that I'm Buttercup.

* * *

 _Ring!~ Ring!~_

"God! Just who the heck is calling me?!" I yelled frustrated. I mean the days these past few weeks have been already from bad to worst. I mean look at me. I've never been so messed up and just because of that asshole. I don't want anyone annoying me right now.

I looked at my phone and sighed.

'Momoko huh… should I answer it?' I asked myself.

 _Ring!~ Ring!~ Ring!~ Ring!~_

"Fine" I grumbled and answered the phone.

 _"Kaoru! Finally you picked up your phone!"_ Momoko yelled at the other line.

"Sheez. Really! Do you have to yell?" I answered frustrated.

 _"Well, I'm sorry. We've been calling you for hours."_ She reasoned out. _"Anyway, I know you have some issues right now that you don't want to share but right now is not the right time. So get over here now."_

Damn her. Bossy as usual.

"Just where exactly? And this better be important."

" _The professor's lab._ " She answered. Well, usually we'll love to meet up every time in the lab. But the situation is different. After all we're only called when needed.

"Why?!" I asked. For some reasons I'm scared.

"It's about the missing persons. Some of them have been found." She said with hate in her voice.

"Isn't that supposed to be good?" I asked confused.

"They're dead."

* * *

"Damsel?" For all the things to hear first thing in the morning, it has to be his voice. Like usual I was on my morning jog. And this guy just happened to somehow appear a few meters away from me. Because I can't look at his face without grimacing, I sneakily back away only to be found out. This is going to be awkward.

"Hey!" I said sounding unamused.

"Out for a jog, damsel?" he asked wiping his sweat on his forehead.

"Stop calling me damsel. Damn it." I said kicking his leg, which in return he accepted and laughed.

"Well if you just tell me your name I'd stop calling you that. Damsel!~" He answered with emphasis on the damsel, which earned him a few more kicks.

"Oh hey, you've been friends with Arata right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked confused.

"So, he never mentioned me before or something?" I asked. What a let-down. Ah! That's why you never get ahead of yourself Kaoru!

"Hey don't get so gloomy." He laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder and whispered. "You'll get your chance."

"What the! No! It's not like that!" I pushed him away blushing.

"C'mon you're too obvious! You kept staring at him at the club." He said nudging my shoulder.

"I told you it's not like that." I said looking down. I'm not letting this guy see me like this. "I'm leaving damn it."

"Hey hey hey! Don't get upset." He said walking next to me, snickering.

"I'm not." I answered walking faster.

"We have a rule." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"We don't say the names of the people we talked about." He said smiling at me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked still confused.

"Because it's a rule, dummy." He said pinching my nose.

"HEY! Stop that!" I punched him in the gut in return.

"So you really can punch huh." He said clutching his stomach. Maybe I punched too hard.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Give me a kiss and I'll be fine." He answered with a wink.

"Why am I even talking to you?" I said and was about to leave when he suddenly said something.

"There's this girl he always talks about. Boyish, cute, short hair, green eyes. I actually taught he was talking about buttercup."

Wait wait what?

"It was kind of weird you know. He's always like girls with big boobs, long hair, and blue eyes. But you actually qualify the big boobs part." I smacked him. It can't be helped. It was a reflex.

"Hey! That hurt you know!" he said touching his cheek.

"Well it's your fault, stupid." I reasoned out. "Anyway, what else?"

"Well, he said" he paused, quite a dramatic one.

"Damn it just say it."

He laughed. Clearing his throat he said "She's really the best friend a guy could ask."

I think my heart fell apart.

"Ahahhahaha, of course. He'd say that." I looked away. Damn it!

"Don't look so down. He's not worth it. He's the worst boyfriend ever according to the one's I've met." He said as if that would make me happy.

"He has a girlfriend?" I asked I never heard of this.

"Actually three right now."

"What the heck! Don't lie like that." I reprimanded.

"Am not! It's true! The guy's a man-whore." He said hands in the air.

"Ugh! Just great!" I sighed disappointed. Well there goes his image, ruined and can never be the same again.

"Don't tell him I told you." He whispered.

"I am so gonna tell him!" I said and jogged away.

"Hey dummy! Wait! Don't tell him!"

Guess I'm more unlucky than Momoko in these things.

* * *

AN: hello. it's me. thanks for reading this story of mine. anyway if you have some suggestions or ideas or questions feel free to ask lol. anyway i'm just doing this in my free time and like i don't have much cause most of my time is for sleeping. thanks ;3

and i'm still overwhelmed by too many buttons to click just to upload and still wondering what genres i should put and whether i'll put some smut and all. but maybe not cuz the last time i check i totally suck at writing smut. but maybe i'll improve. i don't know. *wink* *wink*

(lol i found where the horizontal line!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Where the heck are the bodies?" I asked scared.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… please let them be safe. Please.' I prayed hands shaking, my breathing ragged from running.

"Kaoru-chan, they're in here." Miyako pointed towards a room located at the back of the lab. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring her, I walked towards the room feeling dread. I can't help but feel scared.

"Just please tell me I don't know anyone from those corps—" I opened the door and saw someone familiar.

"Hell no." I couldn't breathe. I look at Miyako, it looks like even she is surprised. "What the heck is this? He can't be dead."

"We were surprised, too. After all you said it yourself that they were moving." She answered looking at me with sorry eyes.

"No. Why is he dead? He wasn't missing. He left before any of this happening!" I raised my voice making her flinch.

"We're already looking at it, Kaoru-chan." She said trying to calm me down. "We're now investigating if there are more missing people from Townsville."

"Wait. Why wasn't I called for this earlier?" I asked insulted. "Why call me now?!"

"Momoko-chan said that it's not really a good time for you, after all you haven't been in the good mood and you're not telling us any of it." She paused looking at me with pity. "But we can't handle it anymore with just us. And it looks like we can't trust even the police because there's a mole or two."

"A mole?" I asked confused. Unbelievable.

"Yes. And…" She paused concerned, looking at me with those eyes again.

"And?"

"We caught the mole." She said looking down.

"Then?"

"The last person he contacted…." She looked at the corpse, the one that I know. "He was the last person he called."

"What? No." I denied. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, Kaoru-chan… it seems that he was part of it too. The killings that is." She said as carefully as she could.

"You're lying." Why is this happening?

"I'm not. All evidences said so." She said giving me a folder.

I scanned through them. No… why is this happening?!

"There's no way. He would never… I mean… he's my friend. He'd…" I couldn't take this all in. First him, then this. "Arata would never do this." I said tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

"What the hell. Don't tell me you're stalking me?" He asked a weird smirk on his face. Asshole.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself." I answered and kicked his leg, making him laugh. Seriously, is he a masochist? I couldn't help but grin.

"C'mon Dummy, don't be such a tsundere." He grinned widely winking at me.

"I'll seriously break your face right now if it wasn't for the tray of food I have on my hands. Be thankful." I was about to leave but I turned around and spoke. "And don't call me dummy."

"Got it, damsel." He whispered in my ear making me flinch. I turned around and stared at him.

"Leave me alone jerk." I hissed.

"No way." He retorted eyes at something I have no care on knowing what. God I can feel a nerve popping.

"Do me a favor and kill yourself." With that I turned my back and left before I'd end up doing something like murder.

I spotted a few seats away and moved towards it. I put down my tray and when I was finally on my seat, he sat opposite of me. I stared at him.

"What the heck?"

"There's no more empty tables." He smiled. Again a weird smile.

"Fine." Well we're just eating anyway.

I ignored him and started eating. God, this lasagna is perfection.

"How's one sided love going?" I choked and he just have to ruin the moment.

"What the hell dude. We are not talking about it." I answered with blush on my face.

"What really?" he asked disappointed.

"Yes." God why is he annoying.

"Damsel, c'mon." he pleaded with this puppy eyes. Like gross.

"I'm going to poke your eyes with this fork." I threatened.

"Always so aggressive. Why can't you be like that to him, dummy?" he smirked. I blushed.

"Shut up." I kicked his foot. "And don't call me dummy."

"BUT! I can't call you damsel. You don't like dummy either." He said confused.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I answered sarcastically.

"I got it." I ignored him. "Dum-dam"

"Shut up. Please."

"Dummy damsel. Dum-dam." I looked at him. He was smiling like some four year old. "Genius right?"

"Again, why am I talking to you?"

"Ah! Right. I have something to tell you." He said as he took his last bite.

"What?" what could it be now?

He moved closer to my ear and whispered. "That's a nice color. Purple."

He left me confused just like that.

"Purple?" I asked and saw him at the door.

He smirked, looking at me. No not me. The third button of my shirt, open exposing the purple.

"Fuck!" I clenched it closed.

* * *

AN: yeah its kinda boring lol don't worry imma make some sweets next chap. *wink* *wink* but not sure when to upload cuz major exam is like a couple of days from now and i havent studied anything. yay for being a role model! and i can't seem to find the horizontal line... why? o nvm there it is.


	4. Chapter 4

I was a villain. I was and am born to be one. Even my very soul came from it, the black energy. The very energy that materialized me, saved me from nonexistence. It saved me from the nonsense all humans experienced, deep emotions. But then she just have to clumsily make her way inside my life with one simple step.

"Seems like I caught a damsel in distress."

She made me feel. And I don't know why.

* * *

Even from blocks away, I know it's her. As always she looks like an idiot. She's wearing a black oversized long-sleeved shirt, which I bet is for purple concealment (LOL), paired with army patterned cargo shorts, which totally hid those damn legs. I bet they're slender. And because of her complete lack of style, she wore a pair of slippers and oh not to mention a beanie that hid her ruffled black hair. I'll bet that she hasn't combed it.

"Sup Purple!" I greeted loudly from a couple of meters away.

She turned face flushed, gripping where the third button used to lie. So cute.

"Fucking retard! Don't call me that!" she stormed throwing the slipper at me, which I successfully caught.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you want to be Cinderella?" I asked teasingly, waving her slipper in front of her.

She fumed and before she can yell another curse, Arata and the others showed up.

'Right… they're here too.' I thought disappointed.

"Sorry we're late. Kishi just have to wake up late and made us wait for him." Arata said grinning widely. A lie obviously, we both know that.

"Wow! That's rich coming from you." Chika retorted sarcastically.

"No one's gonna believe that anymore you know." Kishi said yawning.

"Ah geez! Play along you guys! Anyway Kawwwwuuu! Lol I almost said it."

"Kawu? I can't believe your parent's named you that purple." I said with fake sorry.

"That's not my fucking name." She kicked. I laughed. That's a bad habit to develop.

"New nickname?" Chika asked, smirking making Dum-dam embarrassed.

"NO it's not!" she hissed. How adorable.

"Yeah it's not. Right Dum-dam? Or should it be Purple Dum-dam?" I jokingly teased, which earned me a punch in the gut. And a slap from the now retrieved slipper. I bet if I tease her all day, I'll end up in a hospital.

* * *

"Why the heck are you invited?" She asked fanning herself with a new fan we just bought.

We're currently in an amusement park. Now why is that? It's because Arata suddenly announced that he'll be leaving, which he shouldn't have. What's the point of leaving secretly if you'll have some people know about it? Anyway, Dum-dam and I got tired and volunteered to look after the treats and stuff that he can't stop himself from buying, not like I'm complaining. After all the view is hot. Well not that I know.

"Dum-dam"

"What?!" she asked annoyed. Apparently it's too hot to be wearing long sleeves so we switched shirts and it seems that she stole this one from her brother.

"It's so hot." I exaggerated and slouched my back onto her side.

"AH! You're making it worse." She said pushing me away.

"I can't help it! I'm so hot!" I laughed.

"God, you're embarrassing."

"And you're adorable." I thought.

"Huh?"

Fuck. I said it out loud, didn't I?

"Kidding" I pinched her nose which pissed her. Though I did notice her ears being red.

With that a pinching and punching contest begin, with me pinching her and her punching me. After a while we got tired and decided to have ice cream. And hell I think I'll lose my sanity. I wouldn't mind being that cone.

"Hey I'm asking you." She snapped taking me away from my illusions.

"Huh? What was it?" I asked as I watch her lick the goddamned lucky ice cream clumsily, AGAIN.

With all the heat, it was dripping and reached her hands and because she obviously doesn't want to waste any of it, she licked it up. Her smooth pink tongue slowly licked her palm up towards her fingers. She then sucked on them. One by one. Those pink lips devouring them and with a pop on her lips she asked again.

"Why's he moving? And where?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"umm ah… I don't know." I answered confused.

"You don't know?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Yup I have no idea." After all, all I can think about is wrapping that tongue with mine.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked pissed.

"Well, no." I answered regaining some sanity I have left. This is weird.

"C'mon Saito." She pleaded. Fuck that sounded so erotically wrong.

"Nope I'm not telling you." I answered and saw how she's sweating from the heat. Those droplets running down her cheeks, drenching my shirt. My fucking shirt. I'll have to ask her to return that shirt before going home. I don't care if it's not washed more likely I want it to stay like that. God! Have I turned into a pervert?

"Hey are you listening?" I don't know anymore. I can't seem to calm myself. All I want is to push you down and drown myself with your scent. No. not just scent. Your screams. I want to hear them. I want to hear cries, your whimpers, and your pleas. I want your moans. Fuck I want to see your sweat mixed with mine. My tongue intertwined with yours. Your pink soft lips on mine.

And with that, my mind went blank.

* * *

AN: LOL Sup people anyway thanks for reading. well if you have some comments please feel free to say so :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey wakey, DAMSEL!~" Dum-dam greeted me with the widest grin I've ever seen coming from her.

"Huh?" I shook my head in confusion and asked. "What happened?"

"You should have seen yourself. It was seriously funny." Arata answered still quite laughing.

I looked around and found myself in Arata's place. It's still as empty as ever, occupied only by a bed and some few other things.

"Weren't we in the amusement park?" I asked and noticed that it's already late at night.

"Well we weren't planning in ending it early until you suddenly collapsed in the middle of the day." Chika entered bringing with her some chips.

"You should totally have seen yourself. Well it wasn't the first time I saw Kawu here carry a man like a princess. But it sure was the first time I saw YOU being carried like one!" Arata then burst into laughter.

"That really made my day." Kishi then said like he was enlightened and followed Arata.

"What the hell! Stop laughing." I yelled embarrassed. Whether I was carried like that or not, the fact that I collapsed is not something to be happy about.

"Now seriously guys. Who's the damsel?" Dum-dam just have to ask.

"Shut up Purple." I said annoyed.

"No way Damsel." She answered with a smirk from those lips. Fuck. I just have to remember.

"Oh fuck you guys I'm leaving." I said annoyed and was about to went straight to the door when Arata suddenly spoke.

"Your brother is coming by the way." He said mischief in his eyes.

"The hell. Which one and why?" Please not him.

"I told him that you collapsed so he said he's coming. Oh and it's Yokaze." He said.

Well that's a relief, somewhat. It's better than that idiot. But anyways…

"Why did you have to tell him?" I asked annoyed. Damn it he'll totally start nagging when he gets here.

"Well, he's your eldest brother and the self-proclaimed leader." He answered mockingly.

"He'll totally punch you if he heard you, you know." I said nonchalantly.

"But he didn't." Arata answered with a wink.

"I hate you." With that I left his place and went straight home cursing the thought of seeing my eldest brother, Brick.

* * *

"He has a brother?" I asked confused. Well let's not jump into conclusions.

"Yeah. He's the youngest out of three, a spoiled little rascal." Chika said finishing her chips.

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! No way… are my suspicions true?

"Really? That's surprising." I said uncomfortable.

"Well they're actually triplets but they don't look alike." Kishi said eyes still on the telly.

"Yokaze is awesome by the way." Chika said with sparkles in her eyes and continued. "He's like really cool and can do all kinds of things."

"Yeah yeah" Arata whispered annoyed.

"Ignore him Kaoru. Arata's still holding a grudge towards him just because of some petty reasons." Kishi intervened with a laugh.

"He totally cheated on me! I swear!" Arata said hands in the air followed by laughter coming from the two and also me.

"Just accept that you lose already dude." Kishi said patting Arata on the back.

"Shut up!" Arata said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Your seriously acting like a three year old." I said laughing at him. Three brothers huh?

"Ryuuno was totally conspiring with him!" he said, again defending his reason behind his grudge.

"Ryuuno?" I asked.

"The second one and pretty much the so called 'Nerd'." Kishi mocked.

"Nerd?" Well that's a surprise.

"Yeah, unlike the other two he's the otaku type. He'll rather die being a virgin than marrying someone who is 3D." Chika laughed and looked away. If I didn't know better I'd say she's making fun of him. I bet he said those words to her.

"But hey! He might be a weirdo but he's one hell of a hacker. Right Arata?" Kishi asked knowing it will piss the poor guy holding a grudge.

"Lalalalala!~ I'm not listening." He said and left the room and went towards the toilet.

Yokaze, Ryuuno and Saito huh…

"Well! I gotta go! It's already past my curfew." I said as I took my bag.

"Screw your curfew!" Arata yelled from the toilet.

"Screw you too!" I yelled back and left his place.

As I took my walk towards home, I suddenly came to a pause. After all, someone's watching me from afar apparently.

"Damn it." I said to myself as I felt the sudden adrenaline that ran inside my body making me twitch in anticipation and excitement.

'When was the last time I felt like this?' I asked myself as my lips slowly turned into a smirk. 'I've got to thank the bastard stalking me.'

I continued my walk and waited.

'It seems like it's just watching me.' I thought as I closed my palm into a fist digging my nails into my skin waiting for the attack that I want to happen. Fuck I want to fight.

My arms then shook in excitement as I felt the presence coming closer and closer and closer. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. I can feel it. It's there. And with a twist, I punched the stalker straight to the face. I was about to give another blow but then the suspect suddenly spoke.

"Damn it. Dum-dam! That hurts." He whined as he carefully cares his nose.

"Oh it's just you." I answered nonchalantly.

"Really? That's just what you're going to say?" he asked annoyed and pretty much angry.

"What do you want me to say then, Damsel?" I asked pretty much making fun of him.

"Well a sorry will suffice." He answered quite bitterly as he stood up. Seems like he's not in the mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked and lent him my hanky since there seems to be a little blood coming out. He took it with no hesitation.

"My brother's already at my place." He said wiping his nose.

"Yokaze?" I asked curious.

"Nope. He couldn't make it so the one who's here is the idiot." He answered annoyed.

"Oh. Well that sucks for you." I said patting him on the back.

"Can I crash at you place tonight?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well he's there! I don't want to see him." He said pretty much disgusted.

"He's your brother. You should be used to that already."

"I don't care. Just let me crash at your place tonight." He insisted.

"How about Arata's?"

"I'm still annoyed at him."

"Chika's?"

"Too many girls."

"KIshi?"

"Do you want me to be gay the next day?"

"WHAT?" Where did that come from?

"Never mind just let me stay for one night." He insisted again.

"Fine! Only in one condition." Well he's totally not getting inside my house.

"Name it."

"What's my name?" ha! Beat that!

"Matsubara Kaoru." What?!

"What the hell!"

"Yesh!" he mocked then pinched my nose and whispered. "Kaoru, that's a pretty name you know."

I can't believe I blushed in front of him.

"Fuck you." I said pushing him making my nose free from his torturous pinch.

"And not to mention, it suits you properly." He said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I like your scent. You actually smells like peppermint sometimes. My favorite."

'Damn this guy.' I thought as I looked away from his staring eyes.

"So where's your place?" He asked with a smile I can't refuse. I feel so weird.

* * *

lol sorry for the late update. life has been hell for a while and here i am with my reasons XD anyway enjoy the chapter feel free to tell me if it sucks ahahha


	6. Chapter 6

"So who's this?" Dai asked one brow arched questioning the existence of the idiot next to me.

"He's Saito, my new friend." I answered as if I'm smiling with glee. Thank god mom and dad aren't here.

"New friend huh." He looked at him grimacing as if he's some sort of a foreign specimen that he's never seen before.

"Well, we'll just be on our way to my room—" Before I could walk pass him, he already blocked the way.

"Your room?" he asked looking at me then him.

"Ye-ah my room…" I answered nervously. Seriously what's wrong with my brother? It's not as if something's going to happen.

"Kaoru" he paused and looked at him then me. "The last time I checked you weren't into guys."

Saito burst laughing.

"What the hell Dai!" God! He's embarrassing! "Of course I'm into guys!"

"What?! AHHAHHAH!" The asshole just have to laugh. Now both of them are laughing.

"Wait no! That's not what I mean!" I yelled desperate as I felt my cheeks turn red.

"KAORU GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Shou shouted from the couch, grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Then punched Saito in the gut.

"Fu—!" thank god he stopped.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Dai asked stopping himself from laughing but he can't.

"HE IS NOT." I answered firmly. "So let me pass already."

"Sure." He said then moved out of the way. I walked pass him and due to curiosity looked back a little. There I saw him watching Saito like a predator just waiting for the right moment to kill its prey.

* * *

"Your room look so… normal." He said disappointed as he eyed the room from corner to corner.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." I said nonchalantly then dived into my heaven called bed.

"Seriously Kaoru, you're that excited for me already?" he joked. I threw a pillow at him in return.

"I'm not in the mood to hear your dirty jokes. So shut up if that's all you have." I said not bothering to look at him.

"But really I thought your room would be more, I don't know, like occupied with many posters." He said probably staring at some walls.

"Puberty happened! My mom said that I should be more feminine. So she took down my posters and cleaned up my room. Said that it would be cuter that way. Like I care." I then rose from bed and started to stretch.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked now taking a sit at my bed, surprised that it's softer than he thought.

"Of course not! Those posters are mine! They contain the faces of my idols." I answered furious at the memory. "They're worth millions you know!"

"Yeah yeah." He answered as he now laid on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"It's just so soft. I can't help it." He reasoned out as he hugged one of my pillows.

"Of course." I said then proceed to pull him out of the bed by his feet.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned as he scratched his not so pitiful head. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're not sleeping on my bed." I answered like it's a matter of fact.

"Of course my lady." I smacked him. It was reflex.

Since he's just there whining on the floor, I then took my things and went to the bathroom for my manly bath.

* * *

Here I am now, contemplating whether I made the right choice. Since I need a place to stay and she just have to show up, I thought it will be fine. But hell, I don't know anymore. The moment I stepped in her room, I was then engulfed by her addictive scent. Well fuck. I'm sure gonna get hard if I'm provoked.

"Your room look so… normal." I said as I try to distract myself from this inner voices and thoughts that's sure as hell are bad ideas.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." She then dived in her pillows.

'Well that's just perfect.' I thought to myself as I saw partly of her lower back, tempting me to see more. Her legs parted by a pillow in between, inviting me to spread them open, her nape ready to be devoured, her hands above her head provoking me to lock her down and make her mine.

"Seriously Kaoru, you're that excited for me already?" I thought. She threw a pillow at me making me come back to reality.

"I'm not in the mood to hear your dirty jokes." Oh fuck I said it out loud. "So shut up if that's all you have." She said still laying at her bed.

'Fuck! Just stop staring!'

"But really I thought your room would be more, I don't know, like occupied with many posters." I said again distracting myself but to my disdain I saw her laundry and of course the bra hanging on the side of it.

"Puberty happened!"

'Fuck!' I cursed in my head as I looked for another angle to look at.

"My mom said that I should be more feminine. So she took down my posters and cleaned up my room. Said that it would be cuter that way. Like I care." She rose from bed and of course she stretched that delicious body of hers.

"And you're okay with that?" I asked blinking.

'Is she doing this on purpose?! Is she for real?!' I asked myself as I found myself losing balance and was thankfully saved by her glorious bed.

"Of course not! Those posters are mine! They contain the faces of my idols." I can't seem to comprehend what she just said. "They're worth millions you know!"

"Yeah yeah." I answered still deep into my horny thoughts and decided to take the opportunity to lay on her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"It's just so soft. I can't help it." I reasoned out as I hugged one of her pillows. I wonder if the same goes for her boobs.

"Of course." What?! Oh wait. We're not talking about her boobs.

Before I knew it, a pair of hands pulled my body off her bed.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned as I scratched my perverted head. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're not sleeping on my bed." She said at an angle that made me think if I'm being challenge by the gods or is it just a gift from them.

"Of course my lady." I said staring at the white garment under her shirt. I like the purple one better.

She smacked me. It was probably reflex.

* * *

At Saito's apartment…

"Saito!" The young blonde called out as he chewed on his last piece of fries. "Can you get me some food?"

No response.

"Saito! I know you're there! I heard you enter the apartment you now."

Still there was no response. He then started to look around from his chair to see if there really is no person.

"Butch? Baby bro? You there?!" he again called out then decided to finally get up. "Wait a minute Mira mira-chan. I'm gonna look for some food to eat."

"Butchy boy you there?" he asked and seemed to finally notice that he was all alone after all.

"Where the heck is he?" before he can proceed towards the fridge his phone rang.

"Blonde speaking." He said as if he's some sort of spy.

 _"Please tell me you're at his place already."_ Brick said on the other line.

"Yeah I'm at his place. It's really nice here you know." Boomer or Ryuuno said as he started to stroll towards the heavenly box called fridge.

 _"Then give the phone to Butch he won't answer my calls."_ Brick or Yokaze said irritated.

'Seems like he had a rough day.' The blonde thought as he happily took a pudding out of the fridge.

"The thing is, when I was busy with Mira mira-chan, he probably left the house." He then proceeded back to his station to meet back his lovely Mira mira-chan.

 _"Didn't I tell you to ask him what happened?"_ he said annoyed.

"He disappeared! So I can't anymore." Boomer answered and started to devour the pudding. "This is really delicious.

 _"Locate him then! And ask him."_

"Now? But I'm still—"

 _"NOW."_ Brick said sternly.

"Fine." He then ended the call. "Sorry Mira mira-chan. I won't be able to play with you right now. You too Chiki-chan, Aya-chin and Momo-tan."

He bade them farewell and started to track his troublesome brother.

"Just when I thought I'd be able to freely be with my gir—"

The image before him shocked him. He couldn't be happier at the scene. Just a couple of meters from him stands the perfect replica of his favorite heroine! The perfectly straight auburn hair, eyes that are the cutest pink, body that resembles of an hour glass, legs that looks so smooth and of course Mira mira-chan's signature ribbon resembles hers!

"Mira mira-chan!" he screamed as he took the lady into a hug by surprise.

"WAAAAHHHH! Miya-chan! HELP!" She screamed at her phone. "A pervert! A PERVERT!"

"NO! Don't be scared Mira-chan! I'm not a pervert." He said still hugging her, making her drop her phone.

"I don't care how handsome you are! Let go of me you pervert. HELP!" She screamed and scratched the male but it seems like she's not strong enough.

"Don't worry Mira-chan. I'll love you and make lots of babies with you!" he said excitingly making the girl turn pale and scared even more. "HEEELLLLPPP!"

* * *

AN: Lol sorry if it took so long XD anyway for those who read this thanks a lot and i kind of have a favor to ask, if you know some good fanfic of greens with lots of _**action *wink wink***_ please do tell me the title cuz imma make mah _**research *cough cough***_ ahhahahhahaha!~ and i'm gonna rate this T cuz i think im going to put some smut later. don't know when but i really think i'll put some. anyway see next update! muwah muwah chup chup laters baby!~

p.s. lol if you see some errors in grammar please tell me cuz i don't like errors i'm such a nazi sometimes but i can't help make some errors sometimes lol thankzz!~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ppgz.

It was another busy day. And just like any other day, there's nothing special about. The weather was perfect. Everyone was in position. They all remember their cue and of course like any other mission he'd led, it was nothing but success. After all he is Brick, one of the highly and respected intellectual in the group. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Buzzz Buzzz!_

His phone rang interrupting his most awaited sleep.

"Damn it" he cursed under tired breath. "Yes?"

" _Br—! I mean Yokaze! Come here immediately!"_ Butch, as he could tell from the voice, said frantically which immediately caught his attention.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked taking a sit at his bed and rubbing his tired crimson eyes.

 _"It's that idiot!"_ Butch said haltingly halfway as if checking if someone would hear him.

"Boomer? What happened to Boomer?" he asked worried.

 _"He got caught by the police!"_ Butch answered in a sort of whispered yell.

"WHAT?!" he stood immediately and went through his closet for some clothes. "HOW?!"

 _"I DON'T KNOW! I was at a friend's place! I was just lazing around and decided to check my phone since my friend suddenly left without warning! Then bam! Suddenly the police wants to talk to me!"_ Butch answered anxious _. "What are we gonna do?! He even told them my number? Like FUCK!_ "

"Language!" Brick reprimanded trying to think of any possible ways to fix this. If their boss would hear about this, it will be trouble especially for him. "Let me think."

 _"Fuck, you sound like Captain America."_

"Shut up Butch. I'm thinking." He said as he rub his forehead as his relieving himself from the coming headache. "Did they tell you the charges?"

 _"No. I haven't asked. Should I have?"_ he asked confused.

"Of course you idiot!" Brick answered annoyed at his brother's idiocy.

" _Well I panicked I'm sorry!"_

"Go to the station." Brick said taking his jacket from the rack.

 _"What if it's a trap?!"_

"Damn it, you're Butch. Don't tell me you can't handle a couple of cops?" he asked as he left his apartment.

 _"Damn it fine."_ With that the call ended and the red ruff zoomed to the sky.

* * *

"What did he do?" I blinked. I have never been embarrassed in my entire life. Never have I, Butch, imagine myself in this kind stupid situation.

'Shit… Brick's going to kill me.' I thought to myself as I could feel a vein pop just by looking at my Boomer, who seems to be enjoying looking at me embarrassed. And of course to make things worse, he just have to hit on one of Dum-dam's friend.

"So he sexually harassed Akatsutsumi-san here? Him?" I asked trying to process the information in my mind.

"Yes." Kaoru said looking at me like some piece of trash.

"I mean are you really sure?" I asked again at the police officer. "My brother's kind of not into real human beings." I said half whispered.

"You're calling me a freak?! You jerk!" She hissed at me like I'm the one who offended her. Like seriously, this is all new to me. Give me a fucking break!

"Momoko-chan calm down." Said the blonde next to her.

"Can I speak with him for a minute?" I asked trying to look collective.

"Sure. Talk to that psycho." Said orange again.

With that I went next to him and finally grab him by his collar and speak what's on my mind of course in a whispered yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HUH?! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?! WELL FUCK YOU! AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD FUCKING HARRASS GIRLS? HUH?!"

"Ahahahahha" he laughed innocently. Fuck him. "Calm down Saito."

How I wanted to be a murderer right now.

"What do you mean calm down? You're supposed to be my fucking older brother! Act like one! Why am I cleaning after your mess? And it has to be one of Dum-dam's friend?! Dude can't you have molested some other girls?" I ranted hoping that the idiot in front of me will just disappear.

"What? I thought molesting is bad." he asked cocking his head slightly like the fucking annoying shit he is.

"Don't change the subject." I grunted pushing him by the collar on the wall. "I even called Brick you Dumbass!"

"Well you're the dumbass." He smirked.

I punched him on reflex. And left him there laughing sitting at the bench with two bumps on the head, one from me the other from Dum-dam earlier.

"I'm sorry for my brother's action." I said immediately head in a bow. "I'll make sure it won't happen again. So please don't press charges."

"It would be more acceptable if you brother's the one doing it." Dum-dam said with a sigh.

"I'm seriously sorry about this Dum-dam. You should get already why I don't want to stay in my place." I said as I lift my head.

"Just make your brother come here and apologize right, Momoko?" she asked the girl next to her.

"I'm fine with that." She said still looking pissed.

With that I dragged Ryuuno's butt off the bench and made him apologize.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Mira-chan look alike." He said sounding sad and all. "I actually thought you were her."

"My name is Momoko you know." Orange said looking at him quite pissed being called a look alike.

"Well since everything's settled and we don't like troublesome things here in the station, why don't you kids go home already." The officer said looking uninterested as usual. Seriously are they this easy?

"Well thank—" I was cut off by the call of my name.

"Saito!" called brick who just have to arrive. "Everything okay?" he asked looking at us then to the girls at the side.

"Everything's fine I'll explain at my place." I said scratching my head. He's totally going to yell at me for making him come all the way here.

"So you're going back to your place?" Dum-dam asked from my back. Even though she's seriously hot, I have to decline her offer.

"Yeah, I'll see you next time Purple." I replied with a smirk.

"Gross" she said and we finally spilt ways. So cute.

* * *

"I'll see you next time Purple." Momoko mimicked, with the widest grin on her face followed by Miyako's giggle.

"C'mon can't we talk about something else? It's been a long time since we've hang out." I asked frustrated.

Since it was already late at night and my place is close by, I invited them to stay the night at my place which they happily accepted with both of them squealing Slumber party.

"I got one. I got one." Miyako excitedly said and I just rolled my eyes. "I'm seriously sorry about this Dum-dam." Which they both squealed.

"Another topic please." I said as I rolled my eyes at their girly acts.

"Well then Kaoru-chan, since when did you let boys give you nicknames?" She asked with of course the most modest way of asking making Momoko excited.

"I don't okay. He just started calling me names and believe me he won't just stop." I explained as I hugged my pillow.

"When did you meet?" Momoko asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well there was this bar." Oh shit.

"A BAR? You went in a bar?!" Momoko asked surprised.

"Well yeah I did so shush! Dai might hear us." I whispered at them.

"Well, continue the story." Momoko rushed as she gripped her pillow tightly from excitement.

"He was friends with Arata. That's all. They wanted to welcome him and they made me come along." I answered making them look disappointed.

"That's it?" Miyako asked dissatisfied with my answer.

"That's it."

Well I'm still not sure if I should tell them about my idea of Saito being Butch and the fact that the Rowdy Ruff boys were just in front of us a while ago.

* * *

AN: Here i am procrastinating again ohhohohohoho!~ anyway check it out i made another story titled Villain a one shot at that. just advertising lol maybe you guys will like it XD anyway thanks for reading and comment if you have some thoughts about it. love you guys. lol me and my one sided love ahahahahhah


End file.
